Whøre
by Hessefan
Summary: No era la gran cosa, sólo le preguntó si quería ir a tomar una copa. ¿Le estaba invitando a salir? Sonrió en su interior, era una revancha. * Situado al final de la primera temporada y con referencias al 1x03 y el "I'm not your wh*re!" de Nathan *


**Disclaimer**: Misfits no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera encadenado a Robert Sheehan al set de filmación para que no dejase la serie. Todo de Howard Overman.

* * *

><p><em>¡Yay! Qué nervios, y qué emoción poder aportar mi granito a un fandom tan pequeño D: una pena, porque Misfits es genial y merece toneladas de fics.<em>

_Mi primer intento. Prometo a futuro traer cosas mejores si me inspiro; siempre me cuesta hallarme al principio con los personajes, y espero (realmente espero) que no haya quedado ni un poco ooc. Ya dirá el que lo lea. Si es que alguien lo lee XD._

_Situado al final de la primera temporada (porque me gusta el Simon retraído de entonces) y con referencias al 1x03. Ah, y por último, es un ligero slash. Pero muy ligero, raya más el friendship. Perdón por el asterisco en el título, pero dado que en las normas piden que los resúmenes y los títulos sean ATP no me quedaba otra que censurarme ¬¬._

* * *

><p><strong>Whore<strong>

* * *

><p>Si era por él, saldría a festejar su resurrección todas las noches. Se coronaría rey —de los retardados, le diría Alisha— y se drogaría hasta decir "basta", de manera absolutamente recreativa. Y es que… era entendible, ¿cuántos pueden gozar de una vida inmortal?<p>

Pero claro que el resto tenía sus vidas y, contrario a lo que Nathan podría llegar a pensar o querer, no giraba en torno a él y a su increíble poder.

—Yo tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino —Curtis se colocó la mochila y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Quedé con unas amigas —Kelly alzó un hombro a modo de disculpas ganando un consecuente "no sabía que tenías amigas mujeres" por parte de Nathan.

—Yo… no tengo ganas —Alisha terminó de acomodarse el pelo, mirándose al espejo y a través de él, la imagen de sus amigos.

No saldría a solas con Nathan y sin Curtis; ni que la gente fuera a pensar que el retardado ese era su novio o algo parecido.

Nathan abrió los brazos, en un gesto mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad. ¡¿Dónde estaba la sangre joven? ¡¿Qué había sido de su discurso antes de morir? Cuando tuvieran cuarenta años no podrían salir todas las noches de juerga. O sí… eso dependía de muchos factores.

Cada uno se fue yendo, sin darle pie al chico inmortal de replicar tanta amargura y tan poca predisposición, pero el ruido de la taquilla de Simon cerrándose le llevó a reparar en él.

Fue un instante; Simon lo miró y bajó la vista simulando que estaba prestándole más atención al encendido de su iPhone.

—Ok... esto es incómodo —murmuró Nathan mirando el techo y suspirando con hastío—¿Quieres venir? —acabó por preguntar, resignado.

Simon, entonces, volvió a mirarlo; se señaló, frunció el ceño y balbuceó un desconcertado:

—¿Qué?

—Que sólo quedamos nosotros —dijo con obviedad. —No vamos a malgastar nuestra juventud quedándonos en casa, cuidando niños o… saliendo con gente que no es tan genial como nosotros. —No sabía de qué valerse para excusarse. La ventaja es que estaba solo y nadie presenciaba esa vergonzosa invitación—Vamos —apremió con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Me estás invitando a tomar un trago? —Simon no lograba entrar en sí, porque… o sea, ¡¿ellos dos? No.

Nathan mismo lo había dicho tiempo atrás: "nosotros dos, ¿pateando traseros? No lo veo".

No pegaban. Definitivamente debía haber algo malo en Nathan. Algo muy grave, pues éste no tardó en contestarle:

—Claro —alzó los hombros. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Después de todo, él no tenía amigos verdaderos, y aunque los tuviera, sólo ellos cuatro conocían ese secreto que no se molestaba en ocultar demasiado.

Sonaba cruel, pero era la cruda realidad: lo estaba invitando a Simon por descarte, porque hubiera ido a solas con Alisha antes que con él; de estar ella de acuerdo, claro.

Los ojos de Simon brillaron con esa perversa malicia que solía dejarlo como un verdadero loco prófugo de la justicia. Ahogó la sonrisa, y con el tono seco que empleaba siempre para hablar, se la retrucó saboreando una fugaz victoria:

—No soy tu puta.

Nathan asintió quedamente. Entendía: El muy bribón se la estaba devolviendo. Ok, admitía que se lo tenía merecido. Cuando Simon lo invitó a tomar unos tragos tiempo atrás, esa había sido la respuesta del chico inmortal. ¡Pero ey! Sin rencores; en ese entonces Simon le repelía más que en el presente.

—Bien que te gustaría serlo —acusó con el dedo, gravemente y enseriándose.

…

Ahí estaban, sin saber cómo, pero ahí estaban: exactamente en el mismo bar en el que Simon había llevado a Sally —o Sally a él, en tal caso daba igual a esas alturas—. Se guardó el recuerdo de ella, y permaneció en el inquietante silencio que había adoptado desde que salieron del centro comunitario. Quizás porque la situación era muy surrealista, tal vez porque era hombre de pocas palabras, pero Simon no encontraba nada para decir. No tenía razones para abrir la boca; y si no se tiene nada interesante para decir, ¿para qué hacerlo?

Claro que la excepción era Nathan:

—Entonces —suspiró con indiferencia, jugando con el maní dentro de la cazuela de cerámica; detalle que daba cuenta de que estaba aburrido o comenzaba a estarlo. ¿Quién no?—Dime, Barry —adoptó un aire falsamente solemne, como quien busca hacer una pregunta interesante cuya respuesta podría ser trascendental para la humanidad—¿Cuántas pantaletas hueles por día aproximadamente?

—Te dije que no huelo pantaletas —aseguró con tono monocorde, sin sentirse molesto ya con eso.

Había aprendido a aceptar a Nathan tal como eran: un completo imbécil.

—Cierto... —asintió con naturalidad—quemas casas.

El nuevo silencio no duró demasiado, porque Simon necesitaba saberlo:

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —se hizo el desentendido y, finalmente, dejó el maní en paz.

—¿Por qué estás siendo gentil conmigo? —Se encogió de hombros—Tú no eres así —Le hubiera gustado agregar: "Tú no eres así conmigo", pero en eso quedó.

Le sostuvo la mirada, porque de repente Nathan se había convertido en un enigma andante. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—No lo sé —Había sinceridad en sus palabras, eso parecía: que por una vez no estaba burlándose ni tomando a broma lo que le decían, pero no tardó en acotar luego de un análisis rápido—: Creo que la marihuana que compré hoy tenía algo raro.

—Enserio —Apremió, comenzando a inquietarse, aunque por fuera seguía rígido en el sitio y con un semblante neutro.

—Ok —suspiró derrotado—, te lo diré —perdió la mirada, para enseguida volver a posar sus ojos en Simon y agregar con la mejor cara de fatalidad que podía nacerle—: Estoy muriendo, Barry. —Asintió—Tengo una extraña, rara, atípica enfermedad sin cura —se señaló el pecho, en un gesto exacerbado—¿Recuerdas el hormigueo en mi ano? Bueno... —golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos—me quedan dos semanas de vida, quizás menos. Los médicos no pueden curarme.

—Pero… —replicó descreído, y con una pizca de obviedad—eres inmortal.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó, lanzando una risilla mordaz—¿No es irónico?

Y lejos de enojarse con la eterna idiotez de Nathan, Simon rió. Apenas, pero lo hizo; y Nathan no tardó en acompañarle con una tenue sonrisa. Un nuevo silencio, menos incómodo que los anteriores, los embargó. Menos incómodo porque fue quebrado de manera casi inmediata cuando por la puerta alguien entró, acaparando enteramente la atención de Simon.

Era un chico, rubio… Nathan se ahorró la broma: "¿Es de tu tipo?" al comprender que la mirada que le dedicaba no era precisamente "amorosa".

Simon, en ese momento, se sintió preso de un _d__éjà vu_.

—¿Quién es? —Y Nathan no pudo con su curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera responder que era el chico al que había intentado quemarle la casa, este se sentó a escasos metros de ellos y señaló a Simon con una mirada punzante.

—¿Qué pasó, Simon? —En su sonrisa burlona no había buenas intenciones—Hace un par de semanas te vi con una hermosa mujer, ¿y ahora?

—¡¿Trajiste una chica aquí? —Nathan no pudo evitar reparar en el detalle, pero tampoco pudo alegar nada respecto a la virginidad del chico invisible.

Los otros dos parecían ignorarlo. Simon se limitaba a mirarlo de una manera que asustaría a más de uno. No porque Simon fuese del tipo "intimidante", pero alguien que parece un psicópata sexual, mirando fijo, acojonaría a cualquiera.

— Se ve que finalmente te decidiste —remató.

No necesitaban que les explicase a qué se refería. Nathan se señaló a sí mismo y a Simon en un gesto que parecía decir: "¿Cree que nosotros dos… estamos juntos?". Se acomodó en la silla, ocultando la diversión que la situación le causaba, para decir muy resuelto:

—¿Y qué problema hay con eso? —Simuló desconcierto, frunció el ceño y agregó—¿Te pone celoso? —Plantó un gesto de dolor emocional—Oh, ¿vas a llorar? —lo señaló con el dedo índice, apoyando el codo en la mesa—Lamento decirte que Barry es todo mío.

—Nathan —musitó Simon—, por favor. —Y cerró los ojos, porque sabía que del otro podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos silencio.

Dicho y hecho, Nathan siguió adelante.

—Si tienes algún problema, métete conmigo —desafió, sintiéndose realizado por el gesto de asco que le había arrancado al rubio—¡Pero no toques a mi puta!

El grito había logrado que tanto Simon como el rubio en cuestión sintiesen la más horripilante vergüenza, propia y ajena. El chico acabó por darle la espalda, a la vez que Simon cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin poder controlarlo, se hizo invisible.

Uno de los amigos del rubio le dijo algo a éste al oído, y cuando volvió la vista, efectivamente, no pudo verlo.

—Parece que tu puta se fue —dijo en voz baja, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con ese sujeto que parecía no tener ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza.

—Oh, maldición —Nathan miró al frente, tampoco podía verlo, pero suponía que seguía estando ahí—Siempre es igual —negó con la cabeza, y acotó sólo para fastidiar a Simon—, ella es tan tímida.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrándose acaparó la atención de Nathan. No vio a nadie entrar o salir, y justamente por eso supo de inmediato que se trataba de Simon. Se levantó, sin importarle si había pagado o no por la cerveza, y salió al exterior.

—¡Barry! —miró hacia sus costados, hacia atrás, hacia adelante. No había rastros de Barry, hasta que de la nada apreció junto a él. Nathan reprimió un grito muy poco masculino y se quejó—¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

—Eres inmortal, te recuerdo de nuevo.

—Cierto. —Miró al frente y empezó a caminar—A veces lo olvido. Muy seguido. Más de la cuenta.

Sin saber qué hacer, o qué se suponía que debía hacer en esos casos, Simon comenzó a caminar para el mismo sentido en el que iba Nathan, en dirección a su casa. No era su culpa que Nathan hubiera decidido volver por ese camino; y aunque pensó en disculparse por el infortunio, fue el mismísimo Nathan quien soltó un natural:

—Te acompaño a casa. —En el tono de su voz no había nerviosismo o molestia alguna.

Como si fuera lo normal o esperado en esa situación.

—N-no hace falta. —Arqueó las cejas. No era una chica, sabía cuidarse solo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Nathan? Meditó al respecto: quizás tenía problemas en casa y… sólo quería salir y distraerse un poco. ¿Quién no ha pasado por esas situaciones? Pero Simon no le encontraba la lógica, porque volvía a decirse que ellos dos no _pegaban_.

—Vamos... —alentó Nathan con fastidio, para después agregar con obviedad—corresponde que acompañe a mi puta a casa, ¿no? —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera y siguió caminando.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? —demandó con una pizca de inseguridad en el pedido, y apuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Volteó, porque Simon había quedado atrás—¿Puta?

—De decir que soy tu puta —aclaró—, la palabra en sí no me molesta.

—Oh, ahora nos ponemos técnicos.

Esa fue la última queja o broma de Nathan por un largo rato, y había sido demasiado floja para tratarse de ellos dos.

Simon tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, envuelto en un mar de contradicciones, pues el camino se le hacía eterno. Nunca las cuadras que hacía todos los días hacia casa le habían parecido tan largas. Pero por el otro lado, no quería llegar. Había algo en todo ese ilógico ritual que le agradaba, quizás en el detalle irrefutable de que nunca antes había tenido amigos; y esos momentos compartidos eran únicos, irremplazables.

Incluso si esos momentos eran con alguien como Nathan, incluso si por ello debía pasar la más horripilante vergüenza.

Ante la puerta de su casa, Simon dudó sobre lo que debía o podía decir en esa circunstancia, hasta que soltó un sencillo y clásico:

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada —hizo un gesto con la boca de poca importancia—, ya te dije... —se quedó a medo decir, recordando el pedido de Barry.

Había sido una noche por demás rara, sin dudas. Nathan, nada más, quería festejar otra vez su resurrección, pero todos parecían tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

Olvidaba que él era el idiota que no tenía amigos justamente por ser un idiota. Debía sentirse agradecido de tenerlos a ellos. Y lo estaba en su fuero más interno. Simon en ese aspecto no era muy distinto a él.

Al principio sintió náuseas ante ese pensamiento —la idea de similitud con ese psicópata—, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a encontrarle sentido. No se lo confesaría ni a su alma, pero en el fondo le alegraba que el festejo hubiera sido sólo con Barry.

—Gracias —dijo Nathan de la nada, y le dio la espalda sintiéndose perturbado por ese momento de debilidad—; aunque no sirvió de nada, sé que intentaste salvarme —encendió el faso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

A Simon le hubiera gustado preguntarle si se sentía bien; si necesitaba hablar de algo con él, si _podía_ hacer algo por él, o si no quería pasar a su casa a tomar un café, pero era lento con esos temas, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no veía a Nathan al final de la calle.

Negó con la cabeza. La muerte de Nathan había marcado un antes y un después, definitivamente. Así como había acentuado los vínculos que los cinco tenían entre sí. Pues en el pasado jamás hubiera fantaseado con la idea de llegar a disfrutar el pasar un momento a solas con él; como simples amigos… o como "putas" del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Yo ya advertí que era muy sutil XD<em>

_10 de septiembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
